The Pale Warrior
by swenglish
Summary: " Patrick Jane never gets sick!" That's what everyone thought until one day it happend Fill in scene from episode " Black Market" s7e04
1. Chapter 1

" Jane never gets sick!" Thats what everyone thought until one day it really happend. Fill in scenes from episode " Black Market" s7e04 Lots of h/c

Chapter 1

Patrick Jane felt sick. At the first symptom he thought it was just the beginning of a cold, but now a couple of hours later, he wasn't too sure anymore. It felt more and more as if the flu had come to bite him in the ass. He had a fever and felt a bit queasy. The flu had ravaged others at the CBI and the way he was feeling right now he suspected he was the latest victim. The sickness was hard and even the sturdy Cho became the victim for this dreaded bug. Lisbon had caught the virus a few weeks back. Jane had been taking care of her and since there had been all kinds of bodily fluids involved, he was sure that he would become sick. But nothing happend. Assured that he was once again immune to the flu he had declared a bit too confidently that "no small flu bug could get to him." Words he now regretted deeply.

Fever chills made him feel weak and it didn't help that it felt like someone punched him repeatedly in his head with a sledgehammer. His muscles ached in that same way as it always did in the beginning of an illness. Moaning, Jane wrapped his arms around his stomach in a vain attempt to feel better, yet it did nothing for his discomfort. His stomach churned uneasily and it felt like a lump was stuck in his throat making him clear his voice ever so often.

Nausea lurked and Jane scanned the room in case a trashcan would be needed. When he found the wanted item close by Cho's desk he let out a sigh relief. It wasn't too far out of sight in case things would turn ugly. Knowing Jane's luck, situations had a habit to turn bad rather fast.

Lisbon sensed that not everything was alright with their consultant when she looked at him; a worried expression on her face. She mouthed the words "Are you ok?"

Feeling the need to be in control and try to ease the situation Jane plastered a fake smile on his lips and at the same time nodded. This movement was something he instantly regretted since the world took a 360 degrees spin and he all he could do was to grip the couch he laid on in an attempt to stave off the dizziness. This action did nothing to convince Lisbon that he was fine and he knew as soon as the meeting was over he was in for questioning.

His stomach decided to show who was the boss and he had to fend off a gag. Assured that his body had calmed down after the event he once again curled up into a ball, position his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes.

Jane regretted more and more not listening to Theresa and taking up on her offer that he could rest at her apartment. Unfortunatly his own need to always be at hand had taken over and he'd reassured her that he was fine. To his own defense he didn't feel nearly as bad as he did now. With hindsight he should have called in sick the first thing in the morning instead of trying to act as if nothing bothered him. His headache and itchy throat combined with that he had a restless sleep was talking its own words, yet he'd acted stubborn as always. Having no appetite he had to down the tea and half a sandwich before Theresa came and picked him up. She hadn't said anything about his dishelved apparences which made him think that he was off the hook.

They were undercover, working on a case regarding a jewelery theft. False cut diamonds were sold on the black market. Lisbon and Cho were the ones working undercover while Jane and the jewelery consultant they had hired were waiting in the car. Janes part in this case was to get the suspects to talk and as always using his mentalist skills that hopefully would lead to a confession. For the first time he was actually happy he didnt have to go undercover, not that it would have been unpleasant no, it was more that he'd lacked the energy that was needed to work on this case. The prospect of playing Lisbons fiance' had been tempting' yet it had been the agent who got the assignment which turned out to be good. He wasn't very talkative this morning and when all of Jane's words had been uttered in short sentences the female consultant in the backseat had stopped asking questions.

He found himself wondering when this undercover operation would be over and was constantly looking at his watch. The fatigue washed over him like waves and he had a hard time not falling asleep. Once the work was completed and they were back at the office Lisbon had instantly asked him about his health. She'd told him that he looked really pale and should go home. He'd dismissed her concern with this nothing that a cup of tea with honey wouldn't fix and that he was feeling well enough to stay on the job. When Abbott had commented on his pale appearance he thought that maybe staying at his work was not an such great idea after all. On top of everything did his tea taste strange and it made him feel queasy. The worn out well-known leather couch in the office had been calling his name and he'd set his pace to lay down.

It was in this position Jane was now. Listening to his collegues talking about the case and the murdered man Kirk Upton. Normally Jane would do his best to come up with all kinds of thoughts and ideas but right now his head ached too much to think about anything and he found his thoughts drifting on and off all the time. Agent Abbott, Lisbon and Wylie had Cho and Vega on the line and they were together discussing how to continue with this case.

By an outsider it looked like Jane wasn't listening when he suddenly spoke up to give his theories on the case. His theory was that there needed to be at least two to commit this crime and that the who ever murdered the man had gotten cold feet and were afraid to be discovered. He concluded his words that whoever did the murder also committed the jewelry theft and to find that person they could solve two crimes at the same time. His collegues listened but Jane's voice was weaker and less energetic as if it was a pure effort to talk. This together with Jane's pale yellow complexion alerted the team that not everything was well with their consultant. Agent Abbott was the first one to speak after the phone call had ended and after drawing conclusions he'd shared the tasks with his employees. It was only when Jane's name came up the sick man opened his eyes, became alert and sat up, holding one arm to support his frame on the couch.

"Yes?" Jane was always ready, even at situations like this when he felt under the weather.

"Go home!" His boss gave him a friendly smile.

It was not an order but merely a suggestion which Jane of course didn't listen to." What? And miss all the fun?" He snorted, letting himself lay back on the sofa.

This comment got a displeased frown from the director before he left the room. He acted concerned over his consultant. As soon as Abbott left, Lisbon turned her attention to him.

"Jane, it's very clear that you're not feeling your best. Why dont you head home? The earlier offer still stands you know."

They were used to talking in riddles so that the rest of the team wouldnt suspect anything. Both Jane and Lisbon knew that their collegues had their suspicions but right now they decided not to tell anyone that they were more than collegues since they had not taken further steps into their relationship. Jane would more describe them as loving friends than a couple. They had strong feelings for each other but were also a bit reluctant to go public as a dating couple. It was different when they were in Beirut playing as an undercover couple, there they were out of view range from others. But here in the office it was different. Here they had to maintain a professional side too.

"Yeah, I know." Jane was one stubborn soul and didnt fold back. Curling up on the couch he did his best to provide some warmth as well as keeping him grounded. He couldn't afford to show weakness. " But I'm staying."

With that he closed his eyes, dismissing her. Lisbon sighed. She knew when not to press on further. Standing up she collected her papers and put them in her briefcase. She had to get ready to go out in the field. "Alright. But if you start to feel worse, dont hesitate to call me. Ok?"

Jane, who listened with an ear what his partner was saying mumbled back something not understandable. Not being content with the lack of answer she hunched down beside him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh Jane," she said feeling the warmth radiatate from his skin. "You're hot!"

Jane, never being one to miss a chance for a joke, cracked open an eye, grinning in the process "Well thank you Lisbon. So are you."

"Jane! Lisbon snapped, pulling her hand back as if she was burned. Blushing she corrected herself, "I meant, I think you've got a fever..." Annoyed she looked at him. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

Jane had closed his eyes again, his smile long gone. "Yeah, yeah..." he paused, swallowing hard, wincing in the process. His throat felt like cracked glass. "Call you. Got it!" With a dismissing gesture he mumbled, "Bye Lisbon."

This earned a snort and if she hadn't been in a hurry she would have pressed on further. Yet she knew this was about the limit of what she got out of the sick man on the couch.

"As if thats ever going to happen?!" Turning to Wylie she instructed him " Call me if he gets any worse, especially if he admits that he needs to go home."

Wylie, who had watched the conversation between the two collegues in silence, nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."

"Good." Lisbon picked up her briefcase and walked out of the room. Stopping she called over her shoulder, "Wylie, don't believe him when he insists that he's fine and he can manage. Its then he really feels bad..." She paused, adding, "And if he wants to go home...then he must be close to dying!"

With those words she left the office, leaving a sick, but mostly stubborn, mentalist on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

" Patrick Jane never gets sick!" That's what everyone thought until one day it happend. Fill in scenes from episode " Black Market" s7e04 Lots of h/c

First of all I'm sorry if I messed up the story but I had to repost it, me and the document manager dont get along very well. Thank you for your reviews and please follow the story again since it got deleted and thank you for helping me correct My misstaken :) Here we go again...

Chapter 2

Jane chased down a couple of aspirins with a cup of tea and then he'd slept for almost two hours. He woke up feeling better than before. Marginally better but at least he had the energy to pay attention to his surroundings as well as manage to function on an somewhat normal level. The nausea was better as was his stomach.

Maybe all he needed was a little sleep, he concluded running a hand through his hair. The headache was still there, but not as severe as it had been before. His throat however still bothered him and sitting up on the couch he did his best to try to shake of the cobwebs that clouded his brain. Shaking his head turned out to be a bad idea and the dizziness returned.

"Not again." Getting the dizziness under control he focused on what Whylie was watching on his screen. "Wylie," he asked. "What's that?" He nodded towards the screen.

"Ah, security cam footage from the gemshow," the computer analyst turned around.

"Aha...Live?"

"Oh God...no. It's from this morning. I was tracking Kirk Upton." Wylie turned back to his screen.

That news sparked Jane's interest even more and he stood up from his couch, walking with slow steps so not to aggrivate the dizziness any further. It felt almost as if he was walking on clouds in his head. The fever was still there and he cleared his voice a few times.

"Is it possible to make this a live feed, to see what's going on there?" Now his interest was awake.

"Oh..sure." Wyllie clicked on the computer while Jane leaned forward beside him. Standing up proved to be much harder than he'd expected and his legs felt more and more like overcooked spaghetti. He shivered involuntary as a chill ran down his back. Intent not to allow his health take control over his work he'd pushed on further, asking the younger man to show him how they were connected to the security system.

Wylie looked up at him but Jane choose to ignore it. He guessed that Wylie remembered Lisbon's words that if he was acting as he was feeling fine, then he was instead feeling worse. The longer he stood up, the longer her theories would prove to be valid. He was relieved when the younger man didn't ask him about his health but he could have sworn that the doubt in Whylie's eyes came from that he was afraid to be puked upon. This reminded Jane of his earlier search for a trashcan and even if he felt better it was best to make sure that the can was still in place, just in case things would go epic bad!

They watched Cho' and Vega talking to an elderly very well-dressed woman with expensive brand clothes and jewelery. Then a younger woman appeared on the screen which had

Jane asking if they could call up Chow so he could find out who the persons on the screen were. Picking up the office phone he dialed the agents cell. As predicted Cho' picked up his cell and as always Jane couldn't miss the opportunity to crack a joke.

"Hey Cho, your fly's open." He watched as the calm agent looked confused, asking him where he was.

Jane answered with a tired voice, "The office...where else?"

Agent Kimball Cho' was fast in picking up on things and after looking up toward the ceiling he almost instantly came to the conclusion that they were using sequrity cameras.

Jane chuckled. "Ahaa..very good." Getting down to the business he asked " And who is it Vegas is talking to?"

The agent never beat around the bush and immediately explained who they were talking to. Jane asked Wylie to zoom into the picture. He then told the agent that both of these ladies could be possible suspects only to be interrupted with their boss coming, asking them who they were talking to. The analyst beat him with the answer and Jane found himself repeating Cho's name. Being a man that was known to be quick with words it wasn't like him to come in second on the game. The truth was that this conversation was starting to make him tired and he was more than grateful when Abbott wanted to talk to Cho'.

Remembering that he was possibly contagious, he quickly wiped off the phone with a corner from his jacket. Abbott, as well as Whylie, looked at him and then the director picked up the phone as if it carried a letal virus. Then he asked Wylie to put the call on speaker and started talking about the latest information about Kirk Upton.

Jane watched in silence, feeling both strange and weak. It was stuffy in the room and his body tingled like he was going to pass out. Gripping Wylie's desk with one hand he tried to clear his head but the dizziness washed all over him like a bucket of water. A bout of nausea assaulted him and he felt the cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. Wiping his mouth he could feel the saliva building up and he swallowed hard. The conversation between the agents sounded so far away and he felt himself swaying.

He looked up at Abbott hoping that the call would come to an end soon otherwise there was no telling what the consequences could be. For once his luck smiled at him and as

soon as Abbott ended the call Jane felt the need to get out of the room. The spinning was getting worse, and nausea no to mention the dizziness made him want to pass out.

"Well I'm just gonna.." Jane turned to walk away but had to grip Cho's desk. This was bad, really bad. Bending down, his hands on his dress pants, he did his best to clear his head.

"Whoaa..getting the spins..."

Panic gripped him as his world was spinning around him, not knowing what was up or down. He was sure that he would vomit, yet there was no way that he would make it to the mens room. If he was pale before it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

Both Abbott and Whylie looked at him with concern - at least Abbott - Wylie looked more frightened that he would bend over and lay a pizza on the office floor.

"Hey, why don't you go home?" Abbott watched Jane fold over.

"Yeah...go home, I'll get somebody to drive you."

Jane pointed at his boss, his lips sealed tight as if he was afraid something other than words would spill if he talked. This was the best idea he'd heard all day and now he was ready to take up on it. As soon as the room stopped spinning and he could calm his churning stomach.

This was the worst feeling in the world! When the skin got all tingly and he didn't know if he would either throw up or pass out. Sometimes both!

"Yeah! That could be a good idea...hang on one second." Jane needed to find some stability and he reached blindly for the wall. Finding it he held on for dear life as his dizziness took him for yet another spin. This was worse than the merry-go-round he rode at the carnivals. Jane had never liked them very much and now he knew why! They made him always feel sick to his stomach.

Abbott looked at Jane once again, shaking his head. His consultant was bad off.

Quickly he left the office intent to get one of his agents to drive Jane home.

Bending over once again Jane swallowed hard, reassuring himself that he could do this. That he wouldn't pass out and that he wouldn't vomit."Mmmm," he moaned as he desperately fought off the sickness.

Whylie had been quiet and he was in the process to wipe off everything that Jane had touched. If it was one thing that disgusted him it was sick and contagious people! Jane checked out on both levels.

His thoughts were interrupted by pityful noise. Looking up he saw Jane's complexion was close to green and he more or less flew to get a trash can; Cho's of course, there were limits what he would do even for his sick collegue. He knew he would have to deal with the agent later, but it was worth it not having to deal with germs all over his office.

Jane stood hunched, covering his mouth with one hand while the other gripped at his pants. It hadn't been a second too soon when disgusting retching sounds filled the room, making agents move as far as they could from the source. Wylie looked on in horror at Jane, who was hunched in front of the trash can, vomiting as if there was no tomorrow. Whimpering sounds made Whylie stare at him not knowing what to do. He couldn't let Jane sit there and he couldn't ignore him either.

"Sorry," Jane mumbled while spitting into the mess in front of him.

The younger man hesitated, then handed over a paper napkin. " "Here...take this."

Jane looked up at him and accepted the napkin shakily. He wiped off his mouth before throwing it into the dirty trash. He then stood up and sat down on the couch with a dull thud.

Wylie looked at Jane. He looked so exhausted as if he would fall over any second. He shivered from the chills and his eyes were filled with tears from throwing up so hard. Jane was still pale but a red color tinted on his cheeks, no doubt from the fever. Several people had come to see what was up with them, asking if they needed help or if they should call an ambulance. The analyst assured them that he had the situation under control. It smelled nasty in the room and the cleaning personel opened up windows as well as taking the offending trash can out of the way as well as handed Jane a plastic bag just in case he got sick again.

"I'm sorry," Jane repeated once again, looking miserable. "I tried... but I couldn't hold it." In that moment the consultant reminded Whylie of a small child getting slapped for doing something he couldn't help. Remembering his promise to Agent Lisbon he patted Jane lightly on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You're sick. You cant help it." Trying desperately to find a solution he added, "Hey, why don't you lay down?"

"Mmmm."

Jane was so tired where he rested his head against the couches back. Lying down he closed his eyes.

Satisfied to see this, Wylie said with false cheerfullness, "Good. You try to get some shut eye. I'm going to go and talk to the director and ask if he found someone to drive you home. I'll be right back." He stood up to leave. There was no answer at first but then there was one.

"Hey Wylie?"

"Yeah?" The younger man turned around, afraid it was time for another round.

" You know..I really appreciate it...you helping me out. " Jane looked at him, smiling lightly before closing his eyes again. "Thank you."


End file.
